Usuario discusión:Kawaii Kiwi
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Wiki Creadores Fakemon! Gracias por editar la página Usuario:Kawaii Kiwi/autosig. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Central de Wikia en español. Sannse (foro de ayuda | blog) Preguntas bueno quería entrar a Summer Cream con el nombre de Coco-cream si se puede y ser tu amigo se despide Mario MMMMM mi ítem serían esas flechitas que significan ecología si no saben cuales son dime te mando una imagen ~MarioBros. 20:47 10 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡En serio! ¡YO ME HE LEIDO LOS DOS! UAAAAAAAAAH!! ¡¿Tú los has leido?!----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 13:42 22 dic 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Huevo de Matetric Aqui esta el huevoleft. PD: aqui imagen prohibida xD. --Esto - esto otro - OC - O.o 19:52 14 ene 2011 (UTC) ATREVETE! Pone la imagen y la re-subo para poner la de un dick o a longcat. --Esto - esto otro - OC - O.o 20:16 14 ene 2011 (UTC) ¡Yay! Se recuerda que tu huevo de Matetric nace mañana. (25.01.11) (Ya que Gabi- no recordó, yo lo hago) BasuraVolcánica 03:09 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Aqui taaaaaa Archivo:Matetric sprite.png xDDDDDD. --Esto - esto otro - OC - O.o 20:32 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Cuando tengas 1.000.000 de ediciones... TU MATETRIC EVOLUCIONARÁ! BasuraVolcánica 21:51 26 ene 2011 (UTC) BADGER BADGER BADGER BADGER BADGER MUSHROOM MUSHROOM!!!!! --Esto - esto otro - OC - O.o 22:56 27 ene 2011 (UTC) :Inventare un poke Badge. Genial Si seamos amigas!!! genial tengo una amiga del otro lado del charco :D Mandarina✿¿something to say? 23:12 2 feb 2011 (UTC) PUUMCHUM FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS... ya nacio tu huevo (no se si me salio bien D;) si no te gusta te ago otro pero este me costo la puta noche Archivo:Togepi_para_kiwi.gif :) disfrutalo CURRO 01:39 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Holuas No le deje el mensaje en la discu, pero si en el xat, de seguro algun pokefanonista lo lee. --Esto - esto otro - OC - O.o 23:52 17 feb 2011 (UTC) DESCUBRIMOS TU SECRETO! Kewee!! Tu tu tu.... tu tuu...t...tt..ttt Archivo:ShockedFace.gif!!!!!! Archivo:Kiwigorro.png tu gorro!! QUIERE DOMINAR EL MUNDO!! ~lauren xD~ Lo hicimos gabi y yo aburriendonos :DD --'~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|'Autum']][[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda|'Everiday']]~''' 01:00 18 feb 2011 (UTC) kiwiii estoy con el mini portatil de mi hermana, mandame el chat -.- este puto teclado es mas pequeño ★ Como dijo aquel Genio esta vida es un sueño ★ 13:15 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Kiwinaaaa Dime, dime donde asdnlasd esta el maldito sprite de Retami, si, ese, el que nace del huevo o3o --Esto - esto otro - OC - O.o 19:23 21 feb 2011 (UTC) n jksd,asdasd Maldita lógica tuya Archivo:LOL.png --Esto - esto otro - OC - O.o 20:33 21 feb 2011 (UTC) hola te pdrias conectar en ell xat pliss! el maestro de los gallade 13:15 2 mar 2011 (UTC) OMG here is your mr. Kuruspunshun Archivo:Sr_Kuruspunshun_sprite.png '''~[[Usuario:AutumPanda|''Mr. Kuruspunshun']][[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda|' Vs The World']]'~''' 00:26 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Hehe Siiii! He venido ED Kiwi, llamame como kieras xD Enserio, munchlax, code, ari, como sea Asi almenos me acuerdo de cuando tenia de nombre Munchlax-code ewe Bueno, ahora te pongo en mi lista de amigos :3 Porcierto, quien es el creador de esta wiki? ._______. ¢σ∂є★~ 14:58 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Lado Oscuro y Amarillo Patito La inspiracion no estaba de mi lado,porque se fue al lado amarillo patito. 15:54 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Derrinow ;) te lo di tarde pero da igual, evolucionara cuando tengas 1000 ediciones, es hembra: Archivo:Derrinow_sprite_forma_derretida.pngle gusta derretirse, ponle en el horno si te apetece ;). PkGuiador 19:56 31 mar 2011 (UTC) LOL Archivo:LOL.png: Aqui tienes tu ticket Archivo:Ticket huevo.png pero dime cuantas ediciones tienes :B --Estooo, conejos :3 - esto otro, es la puerta a Saw XXII - OC x3 - Tiquis miquis lol pagine ♥ 17:44 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Derrinow2 Jejjejeje... Tu Derrinow tardo en evolucionar porque no lo pusiste en el horno...... Bueno aqui tienes tu Snoll Archivo:Snoll_hembra.pngevolucionara a Munow cuando tengas 1300 ediciones.... uejejejejeje.... PkGuiador 12:26 16 abr 2011 (UTC) Pues Como he dicho antes hay muchas paginas de fekemon y mi deber como vigilante es explorar todas ellas, hay un universo en cada una y mi deber es verlas a ellas y a sus series Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:57 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Ya Igual que en las demas no? #No borrar sin permiso #No coger imagenes sin permiso #No plagiar series ni fakemon #No decir palabrotas #No bloquear #Editar al menos 1 vez al año #No se puede ser mas gilipollas que los administradores Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:04 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Olle Si ni siquiera me conoces como sabes que no las cumplo, y si estoy de paso Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:12 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Ha vuelto Solo conozco a alguien tan mezquino para hacer eso y soi yo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:28 23 abr 2011 (UTC) hola hoa kiwi ya tengo el link del xat de fc pero ahora necesito que uno de ustedes me deje entrar podrias ser tu? el maestro de los gallade 13:34 3 may 2011 (UTC) Tuuuuuuuuuuuu!! *O* Kiwiiiii!!! x3 Le quitaste el fondo a mi sprite *O* Gracias =P Bueno, ahora si que me quedare en esta wiki, me gusta mas que PE ;3 Nos vemos~ Miku H.★¿Problem, baby? 20:18 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Shi *--* Ueno, io haré un poco de todo, de historias hasta fakes, pro no se por donde empezar la verdad~ Miku H.★¿Problem, baby? 09:36 24 jun 2011 (UTC) toma tu asqueroso premio echo de diarrea Archivo:Trofeo_ediciones_o.png problem ediciones? --★ Yo soy... Lady Curro ! Y canto Bad Currance ★ 18:56 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Mañana Mañana me conecto al chat. Es que ahora mismo no puedo :3 Soy Heru. Huyhuyhuy Hola soy palkiratina,soy nuevo aqui asi que queria preguntarte...¿que se puede hacer en esta wiki?;¿Se puede hacer un centro de quimeras pokemon? o ¿Una pagina que evolucione mascotas pokemon/fakemon? y ¿porque en esta wiki estan peleados con pokefanon?.¿podrias resolver mis dudas? Palkia y otros 03:43 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Que bien Yo que hice para que meechen de aqui,ademas yo ya estoy planeando mi dex,mi region,mi oc,mis fakemon;lo que menos quiero es molestar a alguien.Respondeme cuando se te pase la ira. Palkia y otros 15:58 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Grrrr Ya vi el link,no tengo respuestas,¡y me estoy desesperando!¡Quiero respuestas!. Holas! C: Emnh... Bueno te querìa dar las gracias por darme la bienvenida :D Y sì, soy la amiga de Paula xD Por cierto, querìa preguntarte algunas, espero que no te importe :3 Aquì se puedes hacer historias, o no? (Esque no me aclarè x3) Con que programa soleis hacer los Artwork o como quiera que se llamen? Esque yo uso Paint para todo xD Mnh...Amigas? :D Y ...se acabaron las preguntas x3 Por cierto, espero que no te molestara lo de coger los colores de tu user, perdòn! D: Ahora los cambio x3 Byee ~ Marta-chan Happy Summer! 17:31 2 jul 2011 (UTC) AQUI ESTAAA! Archivo:Calamar_Kiwos.png Aqui esta tu calamar mal echo con esceso de amor (de amor,perdón de paint).Espero que te guste y cuidalo,es unico en su especie pror tener lindos ojos celeste omg PILOS ~ LOL Archivo:VS_Esbia.png En serio eso iba a ser el versus de Gayo?? --Estooo, conejos :3 - esto otro, es la puerta a Saw XXII - OC x3 - Tiquis miquis lol pagine ♥ 19:49 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok pero chale, ¿donde vamos a conversar? --Estooo, conejos :3 - esto otro, es la puerta a Saw XXII - OC x3 - Tiquis miquis lol pagine ♥ 20:00 13 jul 2011 (UTC) gfjdhsgadfylgjdgsaf Palabra palabrra y la palabra palabra 17:32 25 ago 2011 (UTC) porque me borraron, a mi Lateralderecho son unos cap_llos y unos Hijos de pu_a ahora os ocurriran desgracias Ayuda,plis http://es.fakemon-creators.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Hack